


But Fear Itself

by teddyfazbear



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Self Insert Week 2016, Self-Insert, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyfazbear/pseuds/teddyfazbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtrap has nothing to fear, so why is he feeling threatened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Fear Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic I've been working on all week for Self Insert Week! I was worried I wasn't going to finish it in time. I've been wanting to write for Springtrap again since Rotten, but I never got around to it until now. It's an actual self-insert starring my favorite murderous robot and featuring myself. Thanks to my bud anarchytissues for putting up with me the whole time and being my proofreader and Oingo Boingo for writing the jams that put me in a Springtrap mood every time. This was such a fun and positive week and I can't wait for the next self-insert week!!!

“W-Who isss that?” Springtrap’s glitchy voice hissed as he peeked through the vents at the unfamiliar person occupying the office.  Springtrap couldn’t see much of them but he was certain that this was not the usual bumbling fool keeping watch over him.

“ _That’s the new night guard_ ,” the voice of the phantom Marionette said to him.

“I musssst’ve s-scared the lassst one off.  Pity, I didn’t even g-get to watch him b-bleed” Springtrap said with his smug grin. “Ssstart the cl-clock.  L-Let’sss sssee how l-long it t-t-takes to r-run thisss one a-away.”

Springtrap retreated to the far end of the building.  It would be so easy to open the vent and kill the fresh meat right then and there, but he loved to make a scene of approaching the night guards.  Startling them and making them go mad with suspense was almost more fun than slaughtering them.  _Almost_.  At least it gave him time to figure out what he’d do to them when he got there.  He took his position near the entrance of the attraction, waiting for the inevitable sweep through the cameras.  Like clockwork, he saw the red recording light on the camera begin to blink.  The light stopped for a moment, the resumed flashing.  Springtrap knew he had been spotted.

Thus the games began.  He stared directly in the camera for a good minute, before using his energy to short the camera and make his way to the next room.  This cat-and-mouse game went on for a few hours before Springtrap grew bored of playing along.  He decided it was time to see how the guard was faring.  He couldn’t wait to see the look of terror and disbelief on their dumb face, to hear their screams, their sobs, their pleas for mercy.  No matter how many victims he claimed, that never got old.

Springtrap crept stealthily towards the office, stopping at the window to take a look at his next lucky victim.  Inside the office sat a small human, too preoccupied by the control panel to even take note of him.  The guard was short, judging by the way their legs dangled off the edge of the guard’s chair, not touching the ground.  They were probably not much taller than the little brats that used to torment him when he was still in operation.  Despite their height, the human looked very well developed.  The tight uniform clung to their curves. Springtrap guessed this was another slutty college aged kid looking for easy money.  As he looked at new guard, he couldn’t help but imagine how easy it would be to drag them kicking and screaming to their doom into the vent with him.   He could effortlessly pull them apart in there and nobody would ever notice they were gone.  Well, except for the eventual smell they just would never be able to get rid of.  That sounded like a wonderful idea the more he considered it.  The guard was still distracted so he made his way to the door to punish them for not being more attentive.  He peeked around the frame of the door.  The guard noticed something in the doorway and swiveled to face it.  When the guard finally lowered the control panel, Springtrap stepped into the office, hissing loudly.

Normally, this is when he would strike, but instead Springtrap froze.  As he locked eyes with the guard, there was no screaming, no sobbing, and no pleading.  This stupid guard didn't even look scared.  For the first time, Springtrap looked upon eyes as cold and uncaring as his own.  Those eyes, so green and so apathetic, were lifeless.  Their skin was pale, not out of shock but naturally, as if they hadn’t seen the sun in quite some time.  This lack of reaction caught Springtrap off guard.  Hell, if he didn’t know better he would’ve assumed this human was already dead.  The guard merely blinked, like they were waiting for Springtrap to make another move.  They stared at each other for a moment before Springtrap backed out of the office and back into the darkness of the hall.

 

Springtrap withdrew to his sanctuary in the abandoned men’s room.  Despite the fact that night shift was over now, he preferred to sulk in seclusion and it was a room without cameras.  His solitude was short-lived as the ghost of the puppet manifested beside him.

“ _What happened_?” the Marionette teased.

“S-shut up,” Springtrap growled. “If y-you weren’t already d-dead you’d be next.”

“ _You faltered.  That isn't like you_.”

Springtrap didn't know why he did.  He felt like he didn't have control of the situation back there.  Could it be he feared the guard and not the other way around?

“ _Don't tell me you've grown soft_.”

“I sssaid shut up!” Springtrap snapped, driving his fist through the drywall beside him.

The puppet merely laughed at his frustration.

Fear was not a foreign concept to Springtrap.  His entire existence was built on fear.  He thrived off fear- the fear of others.  Yet, experiencing it for himself wasn’t what he was accustomed to.  He wasn’t quite sure what it was.  He _certainly_ wasn't intimated by them.  He could tell he towered over them.  Their frail mortal body was no match for his.  He knew he could easily snap their bones or tear off their limbs.  So what was he afraid of?

“They weren’t a-afraid of me t-tonight… But I will g-give them sssomething to f-fear!” Springtrap said.  “But how?  Jumpssscares obviously don’t work.”

“ _Maybe you’ve met your match_.”

“Nonsssense!  I used to eat little k-kids like that for breakfassst!  No human is g-going to make a fffool of me!”

“ _We’ll see._ ”

 

The thing about fear is that it leads to violence, especially in Springtrap’s case.  Over the next few nights, the guard continued to make a fool out of Springtrap.  Nothing he did frightened them, and they eventually began to ignore him completely- spending most of the nights on their phone in between rebooting systems or playing music on their portable speaker.  Springtrap in return spent most nights watching them through the vent.  Although he would never admit it to the puppet, he had grown obsessed with them.  He felt threatened by their presence and the fact he had no power over them.  Every waking moment was filled with schemes and plots to try to get them to cower before him.  He wanted them to hurt more for making him wait so long.  He fantasized about snatching them by that fiery red hair and breaking their neck or decorating their pale white skin with large dark purple bruises.  Still, for some reason he found himself reluctant to hurt them until he got his desired reaction.  The marionette teased him more frequently than usual, only making Springtrap more frustrated at the situation.  Finally, one night the guard slipped up and dropped their phone.  It skidded across the floor and in front of the vent Springtrap was occupying.  He took note of what was on the screen, knowing this would come to his advantage later.

 

“ _You seem to be in a better mood_ ,” the Marionette mentioned as he appeared to Springtrap later on as he was digging through the Fazbear’s Fright lost and found box.

“That’s b-becaussse I have the k-key to all my p-problemsss,” Springtrap said.

“ _And that would be?”_

“THEIR T-TWITTER ACCOUNT.”

The puppet was quiet.  It wasn’t quite sure what he was speaking of.

“I wouldn’t ex-expect you to know what I’m t-talking about.  But T-Twitter isss where people overssshare information.  Just a q-quick glanccce through their account and I’ll know th-their DEEPEST DARKEST FEARSSS…”

“ _How do you expect to access this information_?”

“Idiotsss around here d-drop their phonesss all the time,” he said, showing off his handful of abandoned mobile devices. “I have a ch-charger here too… All I h-have to do isss find one that fits it, c-connect to the Wi-Fi and B-BINGO.”

And so Springtrap did just that.  He picked the largest phone in the pile, figuring it would be the easiest for his servos to handle.  What he didn’t consider is that his large plastic fingers weren’t recognized by the touch screen.

“ _What are you gonna do now?_ ”

“Don’t f-fret, little Marionette.  Ssspringtrap a-always has a plan,” he grinned.  He made his way out of the room and returned a few moments later with a severed human hand.

“I k-knew this would cccome in HAND-y one d-day,” he laughed, using the hand as a stylus. 

“ _Oh my God.”_

Springtrap continued laughing as he got into the phone and launched Twitter.  He typed the name he remembered them having and looked at the account.

Apparently, his little guard went by the name “Uni” despite their display name being “☆ foreskin worship ☆” or something like that, and they were a kinky fucker.  He couldn’t understand half of what he was reading, but he was certain it wasn’t holy.  He felt embarrassed to even be looking at their account, but suffered on, soaking up every tweet.

“L-listen to this ss-shit!  ‘lmao i w-wish that dog at work would k-kill me already…’ I’m not a f-fucking dog!” Springtrap shouted at the phone.

“ _They can’t hear you…_ ”

“Yeah, well!  I-I’m not gonna k-kill them jussst out of ssspite now!!” he yelled.  “I ssshould bring them to the b-brink and make them suffer without the sssweet release of death!”

“ _Why do they want to die?  They seem like such a nice kid._ ”

“Probably sssome k-kind of sssick fantasy,” he said.  If he had any blood flowing through his body, he’s sure it would’ve rushed to his cheeks right as that came out his mouth.  He had never considered murder as erotic.  Sure, seeing others in pain gave _him_ a thrill, but he never imagined that being on the receiving end could also be enjoyable.  Maybe the guard wanted to get hurt by him as much as he wanted to hurt them.  Maybe they were playing hard to get. 

‘Too bad,’ he thought to himself, snapping himself away from his wayward thoughts. ‘I want to see them give into me first.’

He scrolled down some more, both out of determination to find some dirt on them and also out of morbid curiosity.  After a few hours of searching, through weeks and months of memes and shitposts, Springtrap finally got the full picture of what he was looking for.  From what he read, it seemed the guard had abandonment issues, a fear of intimacy, and suicidal tendencies.  Springtrap didn’t get a reaction out of the guard no matter what he did because they were lonely, _wanted_ him to kill them, and weren’t scared of dying.  Instead, the guard feared love?  Springtrap was confused at how this _Uni_ character worked.  He had to confess that they were giving him more of a challenge than anyone in the past few years, and he was certain that would make the end result that much more satisfying.  Springtrap never considered himself much of a lover boy, but if scaring this guard meant laying on the charms, he was willing to give it a shot.

Although, there was one flaw in this plan.  Springtrap had no clue how to show affection.  Once upon a time he had been a loveable children’s mascot, but those days were far behind him. 

“ _You’re quiet.  What’s on your mind?_ ”

“How d-does one… ssshow affection?” Springtrap reluctantly asked the puppet.

“ _Is this about the guard?_ ”

“ _Nah_ , I wanna finally c-confess how I feel _to B-Balloon Boy_.  It’s part of the ssscheme you useless d-doll,” Springtrap hated that he was constantly haunted by this smug little prick.

“ _It varies.  Gifts, compliments, or physical displays of affection, like hugging and kissing.  Anything you do out of love can be considered affection.”_

All that sounded uncomfortable and disgusting.  But if it brought the guard to their knees, if it made them finally fear him, it’d all be worth it.

 

The next night, Springtrap was prepared.  Midnight had come and it was time for the guard’s shift.  He wasted no time that night making his way to the office.  There they sat, looking at their phone.  Tonight they were going to fear him.  Springtrap didn’t say a word as he threw the gift he got for them onto their desk.  Uni looked up over their phone, before finally realizing what just happened.  They stood up, looking at the desk.

“What?” they said, casting a glance over at Springtrap.

“It’sss a g-gift,” he said, picking it up and showing it to them.

“Is that-?”

“A heart.  I r-ripped it from the r-ribcage myssself.  Ignore the sssmell, it’s not f-fresh, unfortunately.  But isn’t th-that ssstill romantic?”

The guard looked confused.  Springtrap took that as a step in the right direction, this was the most emotion he had seen from them yet.

“Romantic?”

Springtrap nodded.

“If you say so.”

There it was.  The emotionless bullshit again.  Springtrap felt himself getting angry, his fist clenched around the heart, aching to strike them, but he remembered how much they wanted it, and how much he wanted them to beg for it.  He collected himself quickly, putting the heart in their hands and sitting down in their chair.

“Tell me, U-Uni.  Do y-you have a b-boyfriend?” Springtrap asked.

Those typically emotionless eyes widened.  If Springtrap’s mouth wasn’t permanently in a grin he would’ve smirked right then.  He was finally getting to them.

“Where did you learn that name?” they asked, placing their gift back on the desk.

“I have m-my waysss,” he said.  “Ssso, do you?  A g-girlfriend even?  Any r-romantic interesssts?”

They just shook their head no.

“Pity,” Springtrap said, reaching up to take their hand in his. “You’re ssso pr-pretty.”

He gently tugged on their arm, leading them closer to him.

“You c-can have a ssseat if you want,” he offered, patting his lap.

“I’m good.”

This time, he yanked them close, growing tired of the defiance.  They instinctively climbed in his lap.  As he threw an arm around them, he could feel them trembling slightly as they sat on him.  Springtrap felt like he was finally in control again.

“Y-You never thanked me f-for your gift,” he said.  

“Thanks.”

“That’sss n-not genuine.”

“Thank you?  I really appreciate it.”

“Sssshow you m-mean it.  Like perhaps a little kissss?”

The guard stared him down, part in disgust and part in confusion.  Was he being serious right now?  Apparently, by the way he pointed at his cheek, he was.  Uni just hesitantly shook their head no.  This final act of insubordination was all Springtrap could take.  Grabbing them by the neck, he slung them off of him and at the wall beside him.  He rose from the chair, throwing it to the side as he made his way over to them.  He punched the wall beside their head, creating a huge hole with the force of his fist.  They cowered against the wall under him, covering their face.  He grabbed them by the neck again, bringing them up to his eye level.

“Now you fffinally w-wanna c-cry?  I-I’ll give you ssssomething to c-cry about!”

His fingers tightened around Uni’s neck.  Their mouth hung open letting out small gasps and strangled noises.  Tears welled in their eyes and rolled down their cheeks.  Their own delicate fingers were curled around his wrists, but the grip began to weaken.  He snarled as he watched their cheeks go from pale white to bright red to a darkened bluish color.  Those piercing green eyes that Springtrap despised so much rolled back in their stupid little head.  When their hands fell from his wrist, he realized the deed he was doing and dropped them instantly.  He didn’t want them to die- not yet, anyway.  The wheezing he heard below let him know he didn’t go too far, they were still breathing.  They were still alive.  

“W-Why-?” Uni coughed, rubbing their neck.

Springtrap cocked his head to the side, waiting for them to finish.

“Why didn’t…  Didn’t you… kill me?”

Springtrap lowered himself to their level, crouching on the ground in front of them.  With one of his fingers, he felt in between their legs.  Much as he expected, the bit of cloth there was damp.

“Becaussse… that’s what you w-want me to do…”

He wasn’t certain if their flushed face was from the lack of oxygen or if they were embarrassed that they had been found out- either way Springtrap was pleased with this turn of events. 

“I’ll t-tell you what th-though.  As much asss I h-hate to admit, I’ve grown a b-bit fffond of you.”

“I’m flattered,” they spat.  Those words were filled with sarcasm as they looked up at him.  The eyes he loathed were now so full of animosity, so full of hate, and it thrilled Springtrap to see them like that.

“Cute.  Lissten up.  I want to k-kill you.  I really do.  N-Nothing would give me m-more satisfaction than seeing your blood dr-dripping down my arms and p-puddling on the fffloor beneath us-”

“ _Fuck_ ,” they whimpered, covering their face.

“Oh, you l-like that d-don’t you?” Springtrap laughed.  It was really too fun to play with this guard.  He rarely enjoyed himself this much.  “As I wasss s-saying.  I like to k-kill.  You w-want to die.  I like to h-hurt.  You want p-pain.  I think w-we could come to a l-little agreement here.  A little sssymbiotic relationship, if you will.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Don’t p-play dumb.  You let me h-hurt you, I l-let you get off on it.  M-Maybe if you’re obedient I’ll e-even touch you.  A little compromissse.  You c-cant die and I c-can’t kill you or we’ll both l-lose the game.  I d-doubt either of usss will f-find a b-better match.”

“So, wait.  You were serious about me being single?”

Springtrap stopped for a moment.  He _was_ serious about this, wasn’t he?  The puppet tricked him.  Well, scaring them this way was his idea, but that damn puppet knew all along and didn’t stop him.  He genuinely came in the office with hopes of frightening the guard, but now that it was out there, the idea of this bizarre relationship didn’t seem like such a bad idea. 

“I-I… sssuppose I was…” he admitted.  They smiled at him, and reached for his hand.

“I guess I can live with that.”


End file.
